


The pain we call love

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dancer!Mashiho, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Junkyu thinks too much, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mashiho is whipped, To many tears, i love them, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “Do you know what day it is today? The day I decided to love you until it hurts.”orMashiho wants to surpise Junkyu on valentine's day but he neglects the one he loves the most while preparing, hoping he can make it up with his surprise.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The pain we call love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome,
> 
> I am back as a Treasure Maker and also back with my otp Mashikyu.
> 
> This was written for @aawl_ on Twitter as I participated in our valentine's day prompt, you can find it under my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)

The room was damp, hot air all around. A few sweat pearls ran down his face and pooled around his chin before dropping soundless onto the ground, splashing across the floor. 

Over the course of the last few hours he had produced such drops countless of times and some point, he actually feared he would slip - he did, but the other's didn't need to know. 

Who was he kidding, his friends would notice it immediately; see his eyelids dropping in exhaustion while he threatened to start sleeping while standing, stumbling over his feet ever so slightly. Mashiho tried to sleep enough, to not worry his friends and the people around him but one would always notice, see if he was close to passing out of exhaustion. 

No matter how loud the music was dancing in his ears - letting his mind wander to dancefloors across the world or let the mirror talk to him, reflecting who he had become - none of it could stop him for even a second. 

His goal was set in stone, ready to be polished into a shining gem, showing off its perfection. 

Despite everything, there was one single thing which was able to break him out of his trance. It was a soft, very thin sound, a melody immediately drowned by his loud blasting music, but Mashiho heard it nonetheless, mood lifting in an instant. Walking over to the source of it was hard, his legs aching with every step, threatening to give up like a dead tree in the wind. 

He stood strongly, his roots not yet weak, and made it finally to his phone. With a grown he bends down and picks up the device, making the blasting music come to a stop - for a moment it was eerily quiet, the only sound his ragged breaths echoing throughout the room while the buzzing inside of his head slowly subdued.

The room fell silent, the melody already faded into nothingness, most likely before he had even reached his phone. Mashiho let out a sigh when he brushed over the display of his phone, showing messages from his one and only. His lips began to form a smile without his knowledge, eyes tracing over each message.

_“hey bby when do u get home”_

__

“=( reply” 

__

_“mashiiiiii”_

**1 missed phone call.**

_“fine I decide what we eat nothing=(_ “

 _“You know, using punctuation won’t kill you.”_ He answers.

Mashiho laughed when he replied to his boyfriend of three years and each message he sent made his heart swell more.

_“I’m fine with whatever you decide on. I get out of the studio in around a half an hour – need to shower first.”_

_“u better shower, I won’t let u in if u stink. Also let my punctuation be :/ u understand me enough”_

No matter what the elder did, Mashiho would be head over heels for him until this date, had he never wanted anything quite like this. He remembers well, the day he had noticed his feelings for the older boy named Kim Junkyu – his best friend at the time. It wasn’t a sudden revelation but more of a day with many interesting new turns. It was the first day Mashiho had seen his best friend trying to hold hands with his new and first girlfriend. Needlessly to say Junkyu had been an adorable blushing mess. Mashiho had only been able to watch from afar, noticing the sudden drop of mood inside of him, the gnawing feeling at his heart getting stronger with each second passing. And before he knew it better, tears had pooled in his eyes, running down his cheeks like a running river and only when he had turned away, had he noticed how his heart hurts over the fact of seeing Junkyu with someone else.

His first encounter regarding jealousy. Not that Mashiho ever acted on this guilty, annoying feeling he possessed, no, it was quiet different. Whenever he had the chance, Mashiho bathed in Junkyu’s undivided attention, soaking in it like a sponge because he knew he had to treasure every second while it latest but gave him free whenever other’s or his girlfriend where around. Because that’s what he was: a best friend and nothing more.

Looking back at it, Mashiho always laughs at his cute but very obvious crush on his best friend, the way he ridiculously pinned over him for months. The handsome but oblivious koala.

However, not only Mashiho soon noticed the off-balance of Junkyu’s relationship; their friends noticed too. He wonders to this day if Junkyu’s heart is just truly to pure and oblivious or if he had tried to hide the truth – choose to not see it. No matter what, Junkyu eventually saw and understood the manipulative nature of his girlfriend, breaking up with her in the end, confessing to Mashiho at the time that he hadn’t been in love with her anymore, so it would have happened nonetheless. They had never been happy and Junkyu had moved on from it, pushing her out of his life and everyone was rather glad over the fact.

It took turns from there on, they made it into the local university and thankfully their friend circle stayed mostly the same, their life went on like normal. Or not as normal. Mashiho knew Junkyu by the back of his hand, knew exactly when he acted strange and the latter did more often until one day, he got to know why. Junkyu came to him, rambling and stumbling over his words, confessing he had a crush on his cute little best friend for a while already and had been to scared to admit it. Junkyu’s face had been painted in red, shoulders a little hunched, fingers nervously playing with each other.

Mashiho had never been more in love. That day, he had been glad to have never given up on the feelings for the elder, clinging on them even though they had hurt him more often than not.

When he saw the impatient messages of his beloved boyfriend, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking back at their early days and smile at the thought of it. Especially since Junkyu had no idea what was coming his way. What Mashiho was actually preparing behind his back – how much he struggled for weeks to bring everything together, the amount of effort he had put into it; the way his muscles where sore more often these days because Mashiho was pushing his limits on purpose.

It had to be perfect, he couldn’t and wouldn’t accept anything less than perfection for his surprise.

A refreshing shower later Mashiho put on his clothes, calling it a day and finally locking the studio after himself. The bus station was close and without much delay he hopped on the next one, his phone vibrating in the pocket as soon as he sat down and Mashiho could already wildly guess who it might be from.

_“u coming soon?”_

_“Sounds suggestive babe.”_

_“nvm stay away”_

_“I’m home soon, don’t miss me too much.”_

_“u better I want my cuddles”_

Laughing at his adorable boyfriend, Mashiho let himself get as comfortable as possible on his ride back home, back to where his body and soul could finally rest until he would start the routine again tomorrow, when the sun was barely above the horizon.

Body aching in exhaustion and eyelids getting with every second, Mashiho had to scold himself to not sleep just yet, not when he was so close to being home. He groaned when he sat upright, not risking to let himself slip into the sweet sleep. Not when he could sleep even better in the arms of the man he loved.

He ultimately began to hum a song to distract his mind, keeping him awake for now. Flashing lights going past him, illuminating the chilly night, his drowsiness filtering all the voices around him. Just as the song said, Mashiho wanted to be with Junkyu as if it was their last day – every day. Spend every second as if they where running out of time. Clock ticking, sand trickling faster with each shake. Time was precious and so was Junkyu to him.

His eyes, fixated on the window next to him, saw a reflection in it which made him smile into the sleeve of his jacket. A young couple was sitting a few seats away, their lovely daughter sitting between them, head fallen against the father’s arm. The warm, loving gazes the pair exchanged made Mashiho’s heart swell, immediately looking away because he felt like he saw something very intimate and he wasn’t up for praying. Still, it filled his heart with such a warmth, Mashiho felt overwhelmed a little.

In the future he wanted to adopt a child too, to give one of the many orphans a home and start a family with Junkyu, giving them a child even though both of them where unable to carry children on their own. It was a thing that came with same sex relationships and both of them had known from the start, knew they would never get children with each other: adoption was a whole knew topic on their table and in the far future, Mashiho saw it as an option.

Someday, not now, they could wait another couple of years, when they are older and more mature, when they would be able to not only feed to mouths but three – until then Mashiho would wait.

Now, however, he exited the bus, noticing the family had already left before him and for a moment he stood still, eyes trailing after the vanishing vehicle. The chills running down his body where enough to get Mashiho moving, deciding it was way to cold outside to stand around longer.

With hasty steps he followed the street, the fare light shining down on him, guiding Mashiho through the starless night. Their apartment wasn’t really far away from the bus stop but Mashiho enjoyed the nightly walk nonetheless, even though he yearned for his desired rest more at the moment.

Mashiho shuffled around in front of their apartment door, finally getting a grip on his keys since his fingers where ice cold – sighs when he steps inside, the warm air hitting him immediately.

“I’m home.”

He yelled down the hallway and it didn’t take a second before he heard a loud yelp, followed by feet hitting the ground, hurried steps echoing closer on a fast beat. Before he was even able to lift his head fully, two strong arms circled around him, pressing Mashiho’s face against a strong chest and Mashiho lets himself be pulled like this. Sinking into a familiar pair of arms.

The warmth, the scent, the heartbeat under his ear. There wasn’t a single day where he didn’t miss Junkyu, no occasion and no circumstances under which he would miss to love the older. God, he became so addicted to the elder, just breathing in Junkyu’s favorite cologne made him melt like ice-cream.

“You’re late.” Even though Mashiho can’t see his face, he knows his boyfriend is pouting, nuzzling his hair ever so lightly. “Did you take my shampoo again?”

“Yours? I bought it for you, I can take it too.”

“Can’t you just say yes and be the cute boyfriend you are?”

“That would be to easy.”

Mashiho laughs whole heartedly, detaching his face from the chest and looked up at Junkyu’s pouty face. His hands slowly came to a rest on Junkyu’s cheeks, he brought the elder down a little with his hands while standing on his tiptoes. First he just leans in a little, a soft peck at most but then he leans a little deeper, falls a little deeper. Only the lack of oxygen breaks them up eventually.

“I love you.”

\--------

Four more days. Just four more and it would be valentine’s day. Only three more days of practicing and perfecting what he had planned, and one the fourth day finally presenting it. Mashiho had to endure it only a little longer. Just his legs screaming a little longer with each day, his lungs gasping for air every time he moved; but he had to pull through.

The songs he heard, day after day, hour after hour, became plain and repetitive, almost as if drilled into his head. Mashiho ignored his annoyance and boredom at the songs, knowing he was free of them soon. Had to keep going just for a few more days.

Mashiho had pulled countless strings behind the scene, had people help him out and in all honesty, Mashiho had feared someone would spill the information but until the day before, everyone had kept their mouth shut. To say he was impressed would be an understatement because for all he cared, he was friends with Jaehyuk, Jihoon and Jeongwoo – one could never know with them. And Haruto but the young Japanese boy was to afraid of momma Yoshinori’s wrath to let something spill. Bless Yoshinori.

However, Mashiho’s secrets seem to catch up with Junkyu. Everything was going according to plan, everything beside Junkyu’s mood. The elder became moodier with each passing day, with Mashiho staying at the studio past opening times and Mashiho understood him so well, he would be worried too.

But Junkyu, bless his soul, could never seriously get mad at him, no matter what he did. In a way, that is bad but for this case it was good for him, even though it worried him. Mashiho knew the elder for so long now, it pained him to think about all the worries Junkyu was possibly think about; the endless scenarios he was picturing in his flawless tiny mind. All the fears he might have awoken with his plan. God, Mashiho hoped his surprise would make up for all of these.

He wished he could just straight up tell him but no, he couldn’t, Mashiho won’t be the one who would spill it in the end. Not him. Mashiho wanted to give to Junkyu so much, there was no way he would risk his plan because Junkyu was worth all the pain he went through, all the hardships and worries they both had gone through. The elder deserved everything Mashiho could give him. Junkyu deserved the world.

So he wasn’t surprised when Junkyu’s late night texts became less and less with each day, when the elder was already asleep more often when he came home and gone when he woke up. Junkyu wasn’t dumb, of course he had caught on, how could he not. It hurts Mashiho to see his boyfriend suffer silently, without questioning him.

Even on the morning of valentine’s day he woke up alone, his mind sleepily searching for a body in their bed but had to audibly sigh when he found none. Junkyu’s side of the bed was chillingly cold – as if he had never slept in it at all. Mashiho shivered at the cold creeping up, never felt so cold while being snuggled in warm at the same time.

The guilt gnawed at his heart, whishing he could cuddle into the perfect body, one his body had remembered so well, the warmth Mashiho missed so much.

With a heavy sigh he slowly sat up, eyes slowly adjusting to the light, legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Yawning and rubbing his sleepy face a few times, before standing up and dressing himself.

Heavy feet made their way over to the kitchen, hoping to find his love there but Mashiho had to move to the living room to be successful in his doing.

Junkyu sat on the couch, legs up and against his chest, face buried deep in his knees, arms wrapped around himself. He looked so unbelievable small. So vulnerable and hurt, Mashiho felt his heart ache at the bare image in front of him.

“Kyu-“ 

“No.” Junkyu’s voice was sharp and firm but sounded so hurt. “Don’t call me like that.”

“Why-?” Mashiho didn’t trust his voice, scared it would give up, had he not wanted this day to start like this.

“Tell me the truth Mashiho-“ Junkyu starts but hiccups, and Mashiho wanted nothing more than to go over to him, hug him and assure him that nothing was wrong. He couldn’t, knowing it would worsen Junkyu’s current state, “-tell me, have you been cheating on me?”

Junkyu wasn’t looking at him but he hadn’t need to, Mashiho could imagine the hurt filled eyes so visually. The pain in his chest was so strong, the needle he dug in there himself being pressed even further and Mashiho knew, he deserved this pain. His mind wanted him to cry out and fight back the accusation on the point but all he could do was a single tear slip through, silently running down his cheek.

Now he wanted to cry. Cry alongside with the love of his life because said one was thinking he would cheat on him – when in fact he was doing the complete opposite.

This should have been a good day, a day to remember but this slowly started to become a disaster.

“No Junkyu, I’m not cheating on you. I could never.”

“Then where are you every night?! Every day?!”

Junkyu’s head snaps up but his expression isn’t accusing – no, thick tears streamed down his face, eyes red and swollen from crying. God, Mashiho’s heart broke in thousand pieces at the sight. Shattered and scattered. He had never wanted to see the love of his life be like this, cry so desperately because he was hurting.

“Why are you always fresh out of the shower when you come home?! Just barely answering my messages?!”

Junkyu’s words grew more quiet with each word until the last ones where muttered quietly, overshadowed by the hiccups and whines leaving his mouth. The elder was crying so strong.

Junkyu’s doubts had a reason, they where valid and totally understandable; he had every right to doubt Mashiho and his doing. Mashiho felt how the earth gave away under his feet, threatening to swallow his life fully.

Without hesitation he came closer, engulfing Junkyu in a bone crushing hug, arms tight around the bigger body. Letting go of his own emotions, wet drops falling on Junkyu’s shoulder because he couldn’t contain them anymore. It hurts. Both of them hurting so much.

“I’ve done all this because I’ve prepared something for you. For while I did.” Mashiho whispers against his hair, nuzzling it, trying to ease his tears.

“Me-me?” Junkyu says, raspy voice.

“Yes.” Mashiho hums as clearly as possible. “Do you know what day it is today?-”

“Valentine’s day?-“

“The day I decided to love you until it hurts.”

Junkyu trembled in his embrace, hands painfully clawing at his back. Mashiho was still, providing the older the support he needed at the moment. For a moment he stayed with him in his arms, hoping his words would reach Junkyu – slowly he gave the older free again, who’s arms almost gave out but Mashiho steadied him in time.

Mashiho had to catch him before they stumbled down a road of the unknown, before misunderstandings could happen even further. Now painfully aware once more how much he needed Junkyu in his life, how attached he was to the elder: his best friend, soulmate and lover – his perfect match.

With the utmost care he detached himself completely from his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks and brushing away the few last stray tears which still flowed over his cheeks. The older looked torn and Mashiho understood why Junkyu’s heart was just to good to be true. His innocence even.

“Let me show you, okay? If you are still upset with me afterwards, that’s okay, I totally understand. Give me a chance to prove myself?”

And of course Junkyu nodded. Sometimes Mashiho wished Junkyu would finally get angry at him, to hold a grudge but he never did and this made him even more guilty.

Mashiho brushed his finger over the puffy cheeks and Junkyu practically melted under his touch – he wanted to cry at the openly display of trust and affection after all he had done.

“Jihoon will be here soon, can you go with him? Would you do that for me?”

“Jihoon?”

“Yes, Ji. He will take you somewhere. I’ll come too, I promise, just a little later.”

Junkyu looked at him puzzled, misty eyes and red cheeks, and Mashiho wished he would see such an expression in another occasion and not this one. With shaky hands he pulled his lover closer again and placed a feather like kiss on his temple, then a soft one his eyelid before rubbing their noses against each other. He could hear Junkyu’s shaky breath, his voice rough from crying.

“I love you Kim Junkyu, never forget this.”

After a short message it took Jihoon another fifteen minutes before he finally appeared, Hyunsuk close on his step and both on the mission of fetching his boyfriend for now. Both friends send him a questioning gaze when they saw how worked up Junkyu still was but he smiled reassuringly, waving them off.

As soon as the door closed behind the three, he put his hand over his heart, feeling how hard it was beating against his ribcage, rioting against its imprisonment. A deep breath, another one and one more before he felt collected enough to continue with his plan.

With determined steps he changed into fresh clothes; a nice fit he had prepared just for this day. He filled and dressed himself up until the doorbell finally rang. Gulping Mashiho opened the door and let the other in, a shy smile on his lips.  
“Ready?” The other asked and Mashiho felt his hands shaking at such a simple question.

“Yes, work your magic on me.”

\-------

Junkyu was there, looking confused left and right, and Mashiho found it ultimately endearing. Watching his love from afar was indeed something new. The place was full, packed even, friends and strangers alike had come to the busking place at his call. The elder, flanked by Jihoon and Hyunsuk, looked so lost, Mashiho whished he could tell him to calm. But not just yet.

No, he patiently waited for the time to strike, feeling how Doyoung pushed a microphone into his palm, walking forwards with him. When he and a handful of other people started to arrange themselves on the busking place, the crowd began to cheer loudly.

All the people had come because Mashiho had made a shoutout for them to come and join them on this day, to join his dance crew on this special valentine’s day busking.

When all members stood still, he smiled at the crowd and caught Junkyu’s surprised eyes with his own, snickering a little at how openly his boyfriend was checking him out.

“Hello and welcome to our special valentine’s day busking. My name is Takata Mashiho and I’m the owner of the Treasure Dancy Academy. Please enjoy our little show, no matter if you came alone or with someone you hold dearly.”

That was the cue. Each member put down unnecessary things and the music started. Mashiho would do well, nothing should go wrong. Could go wrong. And nothing went wrong. All in all they performed six songs, having a break after every two songs to catch their breath and explain a little about their way of learning the dances before resuming. The swapped members in between and props, dancing along to different genres to the loud cheering of the crowd.

Sweat glistened on their skins, the still cool air around them sending chills down their spins. Mashiho and his members where fully in their element, performing flawless because that’s what they stood for; good, perfect performances. They did good. Until the seventh, their encore, came slowly to an end and the busking place cleared out of the members of his dance group, leaving Mashiho behind, standing alone on the big stage. With a microphone in his sweaty palms.

Even though he had danced so much, given so much power with each performance, only now did he notice his quick heartbeat, they was he had to swallow to calm himself down. Mashiho hears the crowd whispering, some yelling his name but he paid them no mind, eyes glued to the only man of importance that day.

Junkyu’s eyes looked back at him, in them adoration and proudness but also confusion. Mashiho had never seen Junkyu so confused before, all the different types in just one day – and it wasn’t over yet.

He smiles at his boyfriend who watched him attentive and Mashiho hoped his voice wouldn’t give up in the middle of it all. Music started to echo through the place once again and the chatter died down, Mashiho paying only the song and his boyfriend any attention, completely absorbed in his own little bubble.

And he starts to sing. It had been years since he had last sung publicly but soon enough he felt the song – the song he loved so much, the song he knew was important to both of them.

 _The rules say our emotions don’t comply_ he sings, smiling at the memory of all the people who ended up disliking their relationship but also smiling at the friends who had stood with them through it all. _But we’ll defy the rules until we die._

Because they do, they did since they became friends, then best friends and later lovers. All the pain and sorrow had been worth it, the nights crying in frustration at things which would never happen and days where their laughing had been a fake emotion. At the end, they had become happy. The had defied what other’s thought and wanted from them, paved their own way.

_So let’s be sinners to be saints and let’s be winners by mistake._

Because they had argued once if their relationship hadn’t been a mistake – nothing had ever hurt more than this conversation, the tears and silent, unspoken words the had exchanged. They had ignored each other for a week. Feelings of longing and incompleteness eventually pulling them back together. Make up sex. Date after Date. Spoiling the other with gifts and quiet words, declaring their love again. Their relationship had never been a mistake; they where so drawn to each other, they had been inevitable.

_The world may disapprove, but my world is only you, And if we’re sinners then it feels like heaven to me._

Tears pooled in Junkyu’s eyes once more but Mashiho only smiled at him bittersweet, knowing the other was remembering as well. Remembering all the hardships they had survived, all the nights they had spent loving each other, melting over and over again. Their love had never been a mistake.

_You showed me feelings I’ve never felt before, We’re making enemies knocking on the devil’s door, But how do you expect me not to eat, When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

Junkyu had been his forbidden fruit, the love he had to hide for months because Mashiho had feared he would lose the elder if his true feelings where ever revealed. Just relishing the times where he had Junkyu all to himself. And Junkyu knew that all to well, Mashiho had confessed his prior struggles a month into their relationship.

Mashiho sees how his two friends snuggle closer to his boyfriend, keeping him safe and upright – he let’s his eyes fall close and sings. He sings all the sweet notes and feelings the song portrayed, to show the world he wasn’t afraid of loving Junkyu the way he deserved. That he wasn’t afraid to take a punch in the stomach if it meant the other was safe. That Mashiho would turn every rock and search under every stone for the things his love needed.

Their love wasn’t perfect, it was rough and full of edges but it was unique: it was theirs. Nothing could ever replace it.

So when he song come to its end, Mashiho slowly left the headspace he had slipped into, his eyes opening yet again.

Junkyu was crying, silently, eyes watching him with such an intensity – Mashiho knew it was now or never. When the last note faded into the wind he stood still and took a deep breath, faintly hearing the yells and cheers around him. None of it mattered.

The weight in his pocket suddenly seemed to threaten him, wishing to tear him down but in a good way. It was a good reminder of what they had done and would follow.

“Thank you for listening to me, this song is actually very important for me. Matter of fact, I haven’t sung like this in years and I was rather nervous if all the training was sufficient for this-“ He laughed airily. “You might ask yourself now why I was singing this song now. Let me tell you.”

Mashiho knows, feels, how the air around him shifts and these people can tell how important this moment is for him.

“This song has been the song which displayed the complicated but lovely relationship I have with my boyfriend of three years.”

Gasps, giggles, but who are they to judge him. Judge them. They knew nothing.

“Kim Junkyu. My best friend, my soulmate and lover, I know it’s not always easy with me and just this morning I made you cry. You still came here, despite you being mad at me for working way to long, for staying at the studio way longer than I needed to. I’m sorry I made you feel this way.” Mashiho smiled. “You asked why I was late every day and showered whenever I came home. I prepared this, especially for you on valentine’s day and I wanted it to be perfect.

“I made you question us, made you hate me sometimes. Yes, I’m an idiot, I know. But I’m your idiot. I’ve always been and always will be.” He had to stop to take a deep breath, shaking a little. “ Sorry, my heart is beating like crazy right now. I’m honestly just saying what’s on my mind at the moment. I came prepared but I forgot it all.”

Mashiho hears Junkyu chuckle only to hiccup right after.

“Love hurts and as I told you this morning, this will hurt us both because I intend to share my burdens with you, share my pain and problems. As I receive yours as well. We shall carry future burdens together, as partners in crime, inseparable lovers. I’m not planning on giving us up anytime soon.”

Suddenly the weight in his pocket reminds him of his plan again. Throwing every doubt out of the window, he grabs the little velvet box in his pocket and brings it outside. With a nervous smile he kneels down, opening the box for Junkyu to see. People around them gasp in surprise and Junkyu mirrors their shocked expression, his face close to a freezeframe.

“Will you marry me, my handsome koala?”

Tears streamed down Junkyu’s face even more, hands slapped over his mouth at the surprise. Junkyu stumbled forwards, pushing himself on top of the stage and kneeling down right in front of Mashiho. He smiled at the elder and Junkyu smiled back. Smiled the smile Mashiho had fallen for so many years ago and would fall for again every time.

Junkyu muttered a small ‘idiot’ under his breath before he lunges forward, kissing him as if it was their last. A kiss filled with longing and unsaid feelings, with happiness and desire – with love.

_“Yes.”_


End file.
